fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers (Season 2)
Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers was the second season to carry it’s Mighty Morphin name. Its Sentai source was Gosei Sentai Dairanger and Kyouryu Sentai Zyuranger. Plot Angered at the repeated failures of his servant Lady Xanthia, the evil emperor Lord Geric arrives and overthrows her. He then begins to attack the Myth Rangers with Pirantishead, a stronger monster than the Rangers are used to fighting. Pirantishead freezes four of the Dinozords and takes control of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and the Dragonzord. Because of this, the Rangers are required to upgrade their Dinozords into more powerful Thunderzords, which can combine to become the Thunder Megazord. After doing so, they defeat Pirantishead and give Lord Geric his first defeat. As he continues to fight the Rangers, Lord Geric decides to destroy the Green Ranger William Robinson with a special Green Gem designed to take away his powers permanently. Though the Gem is eventually destroyed, it is too late to restore William’s powers. However, Theodore gives William new strength in its place -- the power of the White Ranger. The Rangers later make some new friends in David Rogers, Alexis Campbell, and Joey Briggs, who also discover the Rangers' identities. When Reese, Seamus, and Kelly are selected to go to the Peace Conference in Switzerland, the Rangers are required to find three replacements for them. They travel to a deserted planet to retrieve the fabled Sword of Light required for the Power Transfer, but Lord Zedd introduces Serpentera, his gigantic personal Zord. While powerful, Serpentera's massive energy consumption proves to be its undoing. The Sword is retrieved and taken back to Earth, where the retiring Rangers name David, Alexis, and Joey as their successors. Eventually, Lord Geric proves no more successful than Xanthia was, but he does not give up as he undergoes a Centennial Recharge. Lady Xanthia chooses this time to return to the moon and slip a love potion into Geric’s Rejuvenation Chamber. When he wakes up, Zedd is madly in love with Rita and marries her. With both Geric and Xanthia together, the Myth Rangers are faced with even more terror. Characters Rangers Allies *'Theodore' - The Myth Ranger's mentor & owner of the "camp". *'HOLOCONE' - A holographic computer who's in charge of controlling all the technology in the camp. *'TraiBot' - A robot that the Myth Rangers use for training. *'Time-Bot' - A small robot that is capable of telling time. *'Izzy' - A mysterious creature that popped out of Reese's forehead. *'Mochi' *'Earth Titans' **'Ignis' - The Earth Titan of Fire. **'Mundus' - The Earth Titan of Nature. **'Lympha' - The Earth Titan of Water. **'Fulgur' - The Earth Titan of Lightning. **'Caeli' - The Earth Titan of Air. *'Principal Meyers' - The principal of St. Hugo High. *'Bonnie' - Baron's older & irritating sister who often annoys the Myth Rangers. *'Farkas Bulkmeier' - A student who lives in the enchanted forest near the camp. *'Minnu' - A dragon-like fairy who has the ability to grant wishes. *'Ginkgo' - A 3000-year-old tree spirit who lives in the enchanted forest. *'Acorni' - A small young fairy that resembles an acorn; he's Ginkgo's assistant. *'Carly Shay' - The host of her own popular web show, iCarly, which she produces with her two best friends, Sam & Freddie. *'Sam Puckett' - One of Carly's best friends & co-host of iCarly. *'Freddie Benson' - Also one of Carly's good friends & neighbor. He is the technical producer of iCarly. *'Spencer Shay' - Carly's eccentric older brother & legal guardian. *'Gibby' - An odd friend of Carly, Sam, & Freddie. Villains *'Lord Geric' - The main antagonist who's trying to take over Planet Earth. *'Lady Xanthia '- Lord Geric's wife & the daughter of Professor Grooor. *'Jimmy' - Geric's nephew who often serves him by creating monsters. *'Jizo & Jozac' - Geric's mighty (but sometimes bumbling) armored soldiers. *'Hootacaw' - A talking owl/parrot who serves as Geric's advisor. *'Zara the Beast Tamer' *'Captain Jack Shadow' *'General Baifeng' *'Dark Flower Ninjas' *'Tuxedos' - Geric's tuxedo-wearing footsoldiers. *'Lord Oniro' - An evil highlord; Geric offered Oniro to join his army, but Oniro refuses, saying that he works alone. *'Alco-Hogs '- A band of alchoholic androids. *'Blue Ghouls' - Oniro's footsoldiers. *'Professor Grooor' - Geric's professor from Vochragorts Academy. *'General Rapiel' - Geric's sarcastic cousin. *Stinger - General Rapiel's pet bee. *'Chaotic Overlords' - The movie's antagonists. *'Horned God Trio' - Oniro's ancestors & main antagonists in the second movie. *'Terradox' - The main antagonist in the third movie. *'Monsters' Minor Villains *'Charles "Chucky" Albertson/Chucky the Walrus' *'Lanny/Azima' - The evil cousin of King Boomer & King Boz of Kinkow. He disguises himself as the evil spirit Azima in order to scare Boomer & Boz off the island so he can become king. *'Black Dragons' - The Wasabi Warriors' rival team. *'Edna' *'Kurabuke' - The rival of Ginetsu in the MMORPG game High Shoguns. Reese encounters him at Toku-Con. *'Stephen Carson' - Carly's two-timing ex-boyfriend from iParty With Victorious. He's attempting to get back at Carly for exposing him back in LA. *'Chancellor of Yerba' Arsenal :Main Article: Arsenal in Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers *'Myth Morpher' - The Myth Ranger's morphers. They're similar to the Power Rangers' Power Morphers, except they hold the Myth Gems. *'Wrist Communicator' - Special communicators (from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) that the rangers use to contact each other. Weapons *'Myth Blaster' - A laser gun that formed when the two sidearms combine. **'Myth Blade' - A sword that each ranger carries. **'Myth Dagger' - A dagger that each ranger carries. *'Myth Javelin' - A red staff that each ranger carries. Each ranger has an individual blade that can be attached to their Myth Javelin. They can also magically transform into their own distinct individual weapons. **'Dragon Sabers' - The Red Myth Ranger's main weapon, a pair of long swords. **'Lion Sceptor' - The Green Myth Ranger's main weapon, a staff. **'Unicorn Nunchucks' - The Blue Myth Ranger's main weapon, a pair of nunchucks. **'Griffin Whip' - The Yellow Myth Ranger's main weapon, a whip. **'Fire Spear' - The Pink Myth Ranger's main weapon, a spear. *'Dragon Wheel' - A circular bladed weapon that each ranger carries. Vehicles *'Stallion Cycle' - The Myth Rangers' main vehicles. *'CHEETIGER' - A 4WD vehicle designed after a cheetah/tiger. Zords *'Thunder Megazord' - The main megazord. **'Red Dragon Thunderzord' - The Red Myth Ranger's zord, can transform into Warrior Mode. **'Lion Thunderzord' - The Green Myth Ranger's zord. **'Unicorn Thunderzord' - The Blue Myth Ranger's zord. **'Griffin Thunderzord' - The Yellow Myth Ranger's zord. **'Firebird Thunderzord' - The Pink Myth Ranger's zord. **White Tigerzord - The White Ranger's zord Episodes Main article: List of Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers episodes *The Rise of Lord Ohiro *My Big Fat Greek Apocalypse *Say It Ain't So, Green *Go For The Green *Hyper Monkey Bros. *It Came From 7-Ds *Green No More *Missing Green *Don't Drink That! *The Wedding *White Light *The Rangers go to Toku Con *iMeet The Myth Rangers *Geric’s Monster Mash *The Ninja Encounter Parts 1-3 *A Monster of Global Proporations *Geric Waves *The Power Transfer Parts 1-2 *Goldar’s Vice-Versa *Mirror of Regret *What is a Ranger Not a Ranger? *David Just Wants to Have Fun *Lights, Camera, Action *Smoke and the Water *Scavenger Hunt *The Great Bookala Esacpe *Forever Friends *A Reel Fish *Rangers Back In Time Parts 1-2 *Baseball Season Parts 1-3 *The Return of the Green Ranger *You Give "Bromance" A Bad Name *Quest of the Titans *Good Job *Storybook Rangers Parts 1-2 *Wild West Rangers Parts 1-2 *Blue Ranger Gone Bad See also *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger - Super Sentai counterpart. featuring the Rangers and Villains' Sentai counterparts *Gosei Sentai Dairanger - Super Sentai counterpart. featuring the White Ranger, Thunderzords and Monsters' Sentai counterparts Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers Category:Seasons Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers Seasons Category:Myth Rangers 2